


Chasing the Sun

by Nicnac



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicnac/pseuds/Nicnac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a part of him that never stopped running.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing the Sun

Once, Lex had decided to chase the sun around the world, convinced that he could keep up with the daytime. That way, Pamela wouldn’t be able to force him to go to bed. Unfortunately, he didn’t get far before the realities of being an asthmatic six year old caught up with him.

Now that he’s older and has jets fast enough to race the sun and win, he doesn’t bother. But sometimes, when he sees a streak of red and blue overhead, he closes his eyes and, if only for a moment, he feels like he’s still chasing the sun.


End file.
